march_of_annihilationfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 1
Welcome to Port Nyanzaru! The heroes meet at the Sapphire for the first time on the day of the dinosaur race. Heroes Journal Entries Annabelle Annabelle's Log - June 16 Dearest Diary, Well, what an exciting day! I invited the new crew - Pep, Lynoe, Makani, and Edwin - to enjoy a view of the Dino Derby from the Sapphire Inn. Of course, I had to sport my grand hat with plenty of dinosaur feathers, along with my lucky green feather - the perfect outfit for the races! We placed our bets for the first round of races. I always love to bet on the underdog, so I put my money on ... oh I don't remember the name now - Bone Crusher? Anyway, the poor dear lost. Pep won, though, and was generous enough to share his earnings! For the next round, I heard that the underdog - Jungle Princess - was actually quite a fast dinosaur but had a completely inept jockey. Well, I wasn't going to let that stand in the way. My daddy definitely taught me how to ride, so I was determine to race Jungle Princess myself. And with a little charm and persuasion, I convinced Jungle Princess's owner to let me race! The race was thrilling. Jungle Princess was glorious and we were neck-and-neck the whole time, vying for first place. Unfortunately, at the last minute, we barely lost. A sad disappointment, but the crowd was impressed nonetheless to see such an improved showing from Jungle Princess. If I'm still in town for next week's races, I'm determined to get that blue ribbon for Jungle Princess. Well, after the race, I returned to my party at the Sapphire Inn. Edwin wanted me to join him as we met with Jobal's consort. Lovely man, but what was his name again? I'm wonderful with faces, terrible with names! Anyway, we'll be meeting with him again on Thursday, and hopefully, he'll let us know where we can find a little more excitement and adventure around here. Still no word about dear Mosi. It's interesting that some locals around here seem to not recognize his name. I thought he had been such an important figure here back in the day. Edwyn Holy Mother, bless your child as he spreads your divine love and compassion to a world in need of light and understanding. I made some new friends today. A fine lady with a pretty hat who fed me generously. A blue giantess whom I will never invite to arm wrestle. She serves your ally, Bahamut, so that's promising. One of the tortle people who loves books and shiny things. A curious gnome who has a way with animals. And an exotic-looking woman who I think is in consort with demons. Not sure about that one. I hope I won't have to vanquish her. I think I glimpsed her hands become fire for a moment. We feasted greatly and the noble woman entered a race on the back of a dinosaur. She almost won! It was quite the spectacle. We also managed to gather some information about the greater troubles plaguing this land. As you said, it sounds like the vast jungle is teeming with the restless dead. I'll be looking into it. I'm low on funds and may need to sell my sword to further the mission. It's regrettable and a distraction from doing more important work, but as father always said, we do what we have to do. I know that you know where my heart is. Dear Mother, watch over your child in this dangerous place. I humbly ask that you grant me the wisdom and patience to be worthy of the faith that you have placed in me. Thank you, as always, for filling my life with meaning. I pray for the health and good fortune of my companions as well. Open their hearts that they may revel in the joy of their own existence. Show me where I am needed and point me ever on the path of righteousness. These things I pray. May it be. Lynoe Notes from my first week in Port Nyanzaru: - I need to tone down the blood lust apparently, it seems to put folks off a little bit. Understandable, but I don't get paid by NOT eldritch blasting fools into oblivion. - That serious paladin dude seems to think I'm in cahoots with demons or something. I get it, the skin and the eyes and the whole "contact with an Elder Great One" thing, but he's gotta chill. Maybe splatting some demons with TurtleLady for that Dragonborn chick might prove to him that I'm one of the good guys. - The fancy talking lady and ol' shorto seem cool too, especially when they get all chatty. I never get to gossip much on the road. Also Shorto seems super generous with his money, which can help a broke wandering gal like me. - I initially came here to watch the BruiserChick do her thing, but I think I scared her a little with the whole "yo when can we kill stuff" bit. I don't mean to freak anyone out, it's just, like, they don't understand that it drives me literally insane to keep this stuff inside. And it's hard to tell them that, getting my powers as I do from an Elder Great One who will literally kill you if you speak his name. Just gotta tone it down, I guess. - Oh man, it was so hard to not help FancyTalkLady cheat during that Dino Race! I guess it makes sense that coming in second on her own skills is better than winning due to some sick Mage Hand shenanigans, but how cool would it have been for her to win? Maybe next time I won't be *quite* so vocal about my wicked intentions... Makani Makani's Journal: June 16 Today I met up with my new friends at the Sapphire Inn. Miss Anabelle was quite generous in hosting us for lunch before the dino races. We placed our bets and Pep won; he shared his winnings since we lost. Annabelle believed Jungle Princess would have won if she had had a better jockey and decided to convince the owners to ride Princess instead. While Pep, Leyno, and Flower accompanied Annabelle, I stayed behind to talk to Volo, the great monster hunter! He signed my parchment: "Makani: to many (non-)adventures." He's also also coming to Wakanga's later this week for a book salon! The second race began and my friends returned to Sapphire to cheer on Annabelle. She was in the lead most of the time, but she ended up second in the last lap. We spent dinner at the Sapphire and while Edwyn and Annabelle talked to Jobal's consort, Leyno and I talked to a green dragonborn who recently returned from the jungles. She told us she was hunting devils, to which Leyno and I excitedly agreed to joining. In the meantime, Annabelle got us an exclusive invitation to meet at Jobal's. My new friends are certainly introducing me to new experiences and while I'm a little nervous to potentially get in trouble, I'm looking forward to the adventures ahead! * Makani Pep